


destroy me more

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Choking, Consensual, Drugging, Guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut, and johnny kidnaps him, doyoung is a singer at a club, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: he was always here to destroy doyoung, bring him to his weakest state, only to piece him back together afterwards
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	destroy me more

**Author's Note:**

> warnings !!! before u read pls look at the tags & decide whether u want to continue, bc some elements written in this story can b triggering 
> 
> what you're abt to read may seem non consensual, but beforehand the whole scenario was planned by the two, & it was organised to pleasure the both of them, yet i put the r\\\pe non-con tag there just incase 
> 
> also, the song doyoung sings at the beginning is deep end - fousheé so pls listen before u read,, u can listen to the slowed version for a better experience too :３

as the sound of a gentle guitar filled the dimly lit club, many bodies casted into view, swaying sensually to the music. the voices of rich men quietened down when the workers spread across tables, begining to run their hands across exposed skin just waiting to be spoiled with greenery. 

a typical night in nectar.

what caught the most attention however was the man in the corner, dainty pale fingers wrapped around a mic, placed on its stand. the clear spotlight projected onto him, soft black hair glimmering in the light and eyelids hooded as he scanned the crowd of rich old men, pockets filled to the brim with money. contrasting against his skin, the man's lips were ruddy, small pink tongue poking out seductively when he licked his lips. his neck was long and unblemished, leading to his exposed chest and protruding collarbones. a silk, navy blue shirt blanketed his frame, only one button done up towards the centre of his torso, exposing his navel as his hips moved sensually to the rhythm of his voice. navy trousers hug his thighs that rubbed together when he moved, a small noticeable gap in the middle. the man's voice was airy and light, pleasuring the many ears that listen in – it dripped with sex that licked at your core, sending chills up your spine. he almost whispered the lyrics, as if they were the words he spoke as a man held him down, pleasuring him until his breath was caught in his throat. those dainty fingers ran down his chest and stomach, past his outer thigh. they dragged against his sharp draw, the pad of his pointer pressed down onto his lip, then they wrapped slowly against the mic, linking with the fingers already spread across it. the club never usually had live singers.

when the song came to a close, the man's eyes blinked open slowly, suddenly connecting with another pair, hazel and glinting in the light, clouded over with something he couldn't possibly read. they're a recognisable pair, the man completely stunned as he struggled to look away from the mysterious man at the back of the crowd – until a body blocked his line of sight, the unknown figure gone once his sight is cleared. 

·

once doyoung had swiftly exited his parked car, he made his way up to the front door, fumbling a moment trying to find the right key before succeedingly opening the door. he looked back for a moment when he heard a low rumble, a black car edging slowly down the eerily quiet street, headlights flashing past doyoung's eyes, causing the man to squint. until its driving off again. doyoung read the recognisable number plate before stepping foot inside, gaze ripping away from the street once darkness filled his vision.  while the door slammed shut, doyoung dropped his keys and shucked off his coat, sighing shakily. he went to turn to the locks, gentle fingers brushing the metal before leaving it all together, slowly making his way up the stairs instead. 

when doyoung reached his bedroom, he switched on the bedside lamp, browsing through his closet to find some suitable clothes to sleep in. stalking in front of the large, exposed window, doyoung took off the silk shirt slowly, letting it slip past his shoulders before his arms reached up to stretch, back arching and neck baring. glancing out the window, the black car was there, parked with the headlights still on, glaring through the window. he felt the pair of eyes on him as he retrieved the bottle of lube from his nightstand, he felt the pair of eyes on him as he prepped himself, nimble fingers working in and out, ass perched high on the window seat. he felt the same pair of eyes on him as he slipped the plug inside of himself, hips swaying gently when doyoung arose, back against the window as he slid his navy trousers on once again, joined with the shirt. 

doyoung never flinched when he heard the door downstairs open, never flinched when he heard the slow, dreadful but longing footsteps come nearer and nearer, floorboards creaking into the silent house. they stopped once they reached outside doyoung's bedroom door, heavy breathing heard from the other side. but suddenly when the door swung open, doyoung felt his heart jump in his chest, shrieking when he was met with a gun pointed his direction. 

“you're going to listen to me.” the man started, voice deep, rumbling into doyoung's already shaken core. he felt frozen in place, breath hitching whenever the man's hand wavered slightly. like a deer in headlights, all doyoung could muster was a blink with wide watering eyes, waiting for the next demands from the man in front of him. 

“and you're going to stay quiet.” when the man began to walk forward, doyoung's back hit the wall behind him, causing his shoulder blades to ache and a low echo to bounce off the walls. once the gun dropped to the ground, doyoung released a heavy sigh, eyelids melting shut as he took gulps of air, chest rising and falling rapidly. but soon, the man was pressed up against him, trapping doyoung effectively between the stronger man and the wall. it took doyoung a few seconds to blink his eyes open again, watching as the taller man tied his wrists together in front of him, hissing when the silk ties were pulled tight blocking his blood flow. next, another tie floated closer to his eyes, before the string was tied around his head, blocking his vision. as doyoung's hearing became heightened, his breaths quickened, flinching when doyoung felt a hot breath against the side of his neck, tickling his ear. 

”you've been a good bunny so far, obedient little thing.” the man's rough, calloused fingers brushed doyoung's jaw lightly, trailing the pale soft skin, before gripping his jaw tight, thumb and fingertips digging into doyoung's cheeks, causing his mouth to drop open at the force. he dragged doyoung's face closer. “if you're to scream, make any sound, or try to escape, i'll do bad, bad things to you bunny.” doyoung whimpered when the man's fingernails dragged down his cheek, before he was tugged swiftly, back pressed against the man's chest as he wrapped one arm around his neck, the another pressing a cloth to doyoung's nose and mouth, blocking his airways until doyoung felt himself drifting off, becoming limp against the other. 

·

a light flashed behind doyoung's eyelids where the silk failed to eliminate the light seeping through the small holes. although the blindfold covered his eyesight, doyoung couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, muscles too heavy. all sound was muffled and his hands felt numb when they brushed across another, but as doyoung took a faint breath, he could smell something rather familiar. 

flowers. 

by the time doyoung managed to open one eye, the blindfold was ripped away, causing a disorientated doyoung to squint his eyes shut, head slowly drifting from side to side as he adjusted to the faint light of the open sky, that seemed to be slowly lightening, indicating early morning. doyoung's movements were slow, limbs weighing him down but as his eyes opened wider, he began to notice he was in fact tucked in the boot of a car, culed up surrounded by flowers. they were a pretty blue, freshly picked, but a shadow caught doyoung's attention when it blocked the growing sunlight, head lolling to the side as he noticed the man stood in front of him, camera pointed his way. doyoung's eyes grew wider, welling up with tears as the memories came flooding back to him, all jumbled in his dazed mind. 

the man then set the camera down onto the grass, snaking his arms around the backs of doyoung's knees and shoulders, lifting him out of the car. doyoung wanted to fight, to squirm and break free, to run, but his body refused, only going limp as the man carried him out into the field, full with blue flowers that shook in the drifting wind. as the ground hit doyoung's back, he struggled to move his limbs, only being able to tilt his head and wiggle his fingers. the corners of his vision were still blurred and doyoung's hearing was muffled, but a gasp still managed to break through his lips when he felt a harsh slap meet his cheek, causing fresh tears to well up in his eyes, dripping down his temples. 

“look here.” doyoung tried to tune his ears in to listen to the voice, blinking up at the man hovering over him currently. he had doyoung's shoulders pinned into the hard ground, heavy and numbed completely. doyoung attempted desperately to focus his eyes onto the man's face, struggling as his fearful eyes wept. he suddenly spoke again. “stay still, and we won't have to do this the hard way.” 

the man disappeared out of doyoung's vision, a silent whimper ripping through his throat when he felt his trousers bring yanked down roughly, hips lifting off the ground from the force of the other man's movements. all doyoung could do was lay there limp as the man above him pulled his legs apart, plug slipping out of his asshole only for him to enter doyoung seconds after, dry and rough. hot tears spilt from doyoung's eyes that squeezed shut as the numbness is slowly replaced with a dull ache, feeling the man's hands squeeze his hips tightly then his waist as he fucks him senseless. what was terrifying the most however was the lack of noise. doyoung's ears rung, pressed against the sides of his arms as the man pinned his tied wrists above his head, glaring down at him while he thrusted in and out hard, hips slamming against the back of doyoung's trembling thighs. the silence filled doyoung with uncertainty – uncertainty of what the man was planning to do to him next. whether he was going to slow down or hurt him harder. 

doyoung needed more. 

when the man's hand left doyoung's wrists to wrap around his long, exposed throat, doyoung let out a silent cry, mouth gaping as he attempted to gasp for air. he felt the man's fingers press into his pulse point and squeeze hard, until doyoung's eyes were rolling back, his core blooming with pleasure as the man above him hit that certain spot inside him over and over, heartbeat rapid despite the lack of air. it was as if the man were about to rip his throat apart, grabbing with a vice grip before he released, doyoung's eyes shooting open wide while he let out a huge gasp, back arching as his senses slowly inched back to him. doyoung whispered the first words he'd spoke to the man tonight, voice breaking as he croaked the words desperately, 

“ _destroy me more_.” 

at that the man's harsh thrusts halted, doyoung melting into the ground as his asshole pulsed, aching at the stretch of the man's cock inside him. the presence was gone for a moment, but then rustling was heard. before doyoung could realise what was happening, a clear bag was being placed over his head, both wide, red hands pinning against doyoung's throat, ceiling the bag as the man began his thrusts once again, harshly rolling his hips into doyoung. doyoung trembled as his breath quickened, the clear plastic fogging up whenever doyoung released a breath, and sucking into his mouth when doyoung gulped for air. panic filled his senses, causing doyoung to pant at the growing lack of air. he managed to curl his fingers around the ties, pulling them loose and roughly gripping onto a clump of grass, tugging it from its roots as he painfully began struggling to breathe. doyoung's dainty, red hands reached up to grab onto the man's wrists in fright, trembling as they're only able to grasp him weakly. the heals of his feet dug into the man's clothed lower back from the way his legs tangled across his waist. as much as doyoung attempted to muster a sound, nothing came out. before it hit him. doyoung clawed at the plastic, effectively ripping it apart and gasping for air rapidly, back arching off the ground as suddenly crisp cold air was able to fill his lungs. the pulsing in his ears soon halted, crying out when the man roughly hit his prostate again, angling his thrusts up until doyoung began sobbing, orgasm ripping through his body entirely. at the same time, the man let out a deep groan, filling doyoung to the brim with his cum. doyoung's legs squeezed around the man weakly, trembling from their heightened stance, but also attempting miserably to close from the overstimulation, cock weeping on his tended stomach that twitched. 

once the two had come down from their high, doyoung's eyebrows furrowed, a sudden wave of emotion washing over him as pain was replaced with pleasure, panging in his chest. he sobbed out the man's name.

“ _johnny_.” 

pulling up doyoung gently into a sitting position, his trousers crumpled underneath him, johnny held doyoung closely, rubbing his back and comforting him as doyoung shook in his arms, short quick breaths mixing with the multiple sobs he let out. “i'm here bunny, i'm here. shh.”

with trembling arms, doyoung lifted them up with as much strength he could gather to wrap around johnny's neck, gasping into his shoulder as the older soothed his pain, rubbing gentle circles into his back. johnny used his other hand to run through the hair on the back of doyoung's head, fixing the locks gently and plucking any stray grass that managed to tangle in there. then he cradled the back of doyoung's head where he was tucked in between johnny's neck and shoulder, rocking him carefully. “i'm here, i'm here.” he whispered reassuringly into doyoung's ear, pressing his lips against the shell and listening to the way doyoung's breath hitched and stuttered. 

it took a while for doyoung to calm down, loud muffled cries slowly turning into slow, shaky breaths, breathing deeply into the comforting smell of johnny's cologne. johnny's hands were warm, pressed onto his cold sweaty back under the thin shirt that drifted in the wind. his fingers trailed up and down doyoung's spine until doyoung was ready to look at him. doyoung lifted his head slowly, gazing into johnny's eyes, those same hazel eyes that gazed upon him at the club. 

“i love you.” doyoung rasped, voice aching as the words raked against his throat. johnny's hand stroked down the back of his head to rub the rough hand marks that began to bloom on his neck, a stark red compared to the pale thin skin of his jaw. 

“i love you too.” johnny mumbled back, leaning in and pressing his lips against doyoung's sweetly, holding himself there for a moment before pulling away, hands coming up to cup doyoung's cheeks and stroke the wet tears away. picking up a loose, blue flower from the grass, johnny tucked the stem behind doyoung's ear, watching closely as a stray tear seeped into a small petal, soaking it.

johnny was always here to destroy doyoung, bring him to his weakest state, only to piece him back together afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know if i've missed any tags
> 
> (also could u tell this whole story was inspired by criminal by taemin lololl)


End file.
